gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JonTheVGNerd
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GTA IV Gripes/Vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 19:06, October 3, 2010 Hotknife trivia I'll be happy to help edit Hotknife but I wasn't sure what you meant. What do you mean by "as the color choices, except the CarbonRS, cannot be chosen"? What is a "color choice"? I will change "can be done by this video" to "can be obtained as shown by this video". FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 20:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) OK, I've put the trivia back, does it look OK to you? FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2013 (UTC) You right about the colours of The vehicles of special edition.but Hotknife, Khamelion and CarbonRS can be otained in the standard version if you performace the trick to get them. (DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 21:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) I saying about the colours of Hotknife, Khamelion and CarbonRS cannot be selected on normal version of game,this is truth fact,but the vehicles itself can be obtained exploring the trick of this video this video.(DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 22:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) My english is not perfect but you undestand what i said before.and about you are unable to store it in the garage.is truth but you still can get the vehicles by calling the mechanic after you obtain them. (DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 23:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:31, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :You should have given an appropriate name to the image, read the image policy page to understand it. And remember, The GTA Wiki is a public domain, and no editor owns anything. If you post anything here, expect it to be edited mercilessly.. Simplified, you should have selected the GTA V screenshot license template. You don't have to feel worried about it because this is a mistake that almost every new user does. I hope you understand it and that you stick around the Wiki. Any more problems, contact me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Image Hey JohnnyD-the-VGNerd. Unfortunately, I can't delete the image because I'm not an admin. You'd have to ask one of the admins/bureaucrats to delete it for you. Sorry! ( ) 06:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem! ( ) 06:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Space Docker I'm not liying, it is true, I mean, do you have all the spaceship parts? I think it's because of them, I SWEAR the Space Docker can be selected and I have proof, if you want I can show you a pic taken from my phone and it's not mod or anything (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, i'll fix the info then (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:04, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Claude Speede http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Claude_Speede I just saw that. 15:47, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Claude Speede Okay, I'll keep an eye out. If you see a user you believe to be a sockpuppet of his then let me know. Tom Talk 00:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Shared vehicle interiors in trivia sections See the shared dashboards. We will end up with ridiculously long trivia sections if we try to add the full list to each vehicle page. smurfy (coms) 02:06, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Obvious JP Sockpuppet is obvious. Don't feed the troll :D I've reported him to Tom. smurfy (coms) 03:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think the only time we've been on opposite sides of an argument is here when you were actually on his side. Maybe he meant to aim at DocVinewood again and missed? I've given up expecting him to behave logically. p.s. You need to fix your signature - every page you put it on gets "Pages with broken file links" added. smurfy (coms) 04:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, this signature issue is a bit of a problem, if you need something about a sig then leave me a message. 13:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :i always forget to sign.lol! Anuj franks coudry (talk) 06:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC)